


Stalker Tendacies

by SalconeDestrivina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, Crushing!Sherlock, Humor, M/M, No Dark!Sherlock, No Johnlock, Stalking, confused!sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalconeDestrivina/pseuds/SalconeDestrivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock you are hiding behind garbage cans to spy on the cashier and take notes on his every move. If it's not stalking what would you call it?"<br/>"I'm keeping an eye on him because I'm pretty sure he's pure evil."<br/>[Let me be clear Sherlock isn't out to hurt the person. he's just a little confused.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushing On You

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rattling around in my head ever since one of my friends asked me 'what would Sherlock do if he had a crush on someone?' then my mind kinda ran with that idea and this story was born...I apologize in advance for it...it's going to get weird hahaha...but hopefully funny :)

Chapter One: Crushing On You

John stared in a mixture of horror and bafflement. His flatmate was currently hunched behind some garbage cans and looked to be on a stake out. Who he was watching John had no idea but from the looks of it he was armed only with a pad of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" John whispered as he walked up beside his friend who then did something very un-Sherlock like.

He jumped then seemed to be at a loss for a second, literally.

"I'm on a stake out."

John frowned at his friend. Something seemed off about his answer. "And who are you watching and what did he do?"

Sherlock glared at John. He had not thought of John's next question as he had been caught up in his stakeout.

"Never you mind. Don't you have some doctoring to do or something?" He snapped and glared harder at his friend's smirk.

"Ended half an hour ago. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"No. Go away."

John smirked as he did indeed walk away only to sit down on a random stoop a few meters away. Sherlock didn't want him to know who he was watching so he started looking around at the people across the street.

There were a few aged women walking small dogs down the street. A Kiosk selling hotdogs and meat pies. No one on the street seemed worth watching to John. So he looked over to his flatmate and followed his line of sight to a small convenience store.

John frowned before turning to look at Sherlock.

The detective was still hunched behind the garbage bins and staring at the store. But it wasn't his normal stare. He seemed very intent on watching the store.

Suddenly Sherlock began writing in his small notebook.

Wait, Sherlock was taking notes? He only took notes if he found a case interesting or a reaction fascinating. But what was it about the convenience store that was so interesting?

Ah. It wasn't the convenience store. It was the cashier.

He was tallish with black hair that fell past his ears in the front and shorter in the back. He also had a few silver silver earrings that dangled to his shoulder in one ear and a few silver hoops in the other. From the looks of it the cashier was also in his late twenties and a little on the thin side.

Why was Sherlock watching him?

Suddenly the unknown man turned and smiled, no BEAMED at an incoming customer and with that John knew why Sherlock was following the man.

Sherlock had a crush on the handsome cashier.

But why was he hiding behind garbage cans and watching him?


	2. Stalking Much?

Chapter Two: Stalking Much?  
John worried over Sherlock's habit of watching the cashier over the next few days before deciding to confront him.  
"Sherlock…I have to ask." He started out which immediately got him a suspicious look. "I'm sure you don't HAVE to, but if you feel you must."  
John sighed and a hand over his face. "Sherlock…I know you have been stalking the cashier at Campagnes. I would like to know why."  
Sherlock drew himself to his full height to look down on John. "I am NOT stalking the cashier."  
"Sherlock you are hiding behind garbage cans to spy on the cashier and take notes on his every move. If it's not stalking what would you call it?"  
"I am taking notes on him because I'm pretty sure he's pure evil."  
Out of all the answers John imagined, this wasn't one of them. "Pure evil? Why?"  
"Simple, No one is that sweet and nice all the time. So therefore he is actually pure evil only pretending to be a-" Sherlock suddenly grimaced. "nice person."  
John had been many places in his life and met a very wide variety of people throughout his journeys. No person on any continent that John had ever met could even come close to being like Sherlock…and he had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
"So you're sta-following this cashier because you think he's pure evil?"  
Sherlock sighed and relaxed, assuming that John understood. "Yes. And I aim to prove it. I already have some solid evidence."  
John nodded his head as his mind went blank. "Alright then….Just don't do anything drastic."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock sat behind the garbage bins for the sixteenth day in a row and watched the man behind the counter.  
From what the detective could tell the man went to work, was exceedingly nice to everyone, then went home. That was it beside mundane errands every Saturday. His schedule never changes from what Sherlock could see.  
That was the second thing that made him suspicious of the man. The first being overly nice to people.  
The cashier seemed to honestly like people in general if the way he smiled and interacted with them was anything to go by.  
The third thing he noticed while watching him work an overnight shift two weeks ago.  
The cashier had finished all his work (he's assuming) and had sat behind the register reading. Which wasn't weird. What was weird was what he was reading.  
Fyodor Dostoyevsky's THE IDIOT to begin with. But the fact that he was reading it in the original Russian version made him even more suspicious.  
No one reads The Idiot to begin with never mind in its original language.  
Sherlock didn't know what to make of this man.


	3. Big Brother

John was walking back to the flat when a non-descript black car pulled up alongside him and, with a sigh, he got inside knowing that he was going to have yet another talk with big brother.  
"I'm worried John."  
"About?"  
"Sherlock of course. You may have noticed that my brother is not like other people."  
"Kind of hard to miss that," John remarked absentmindedly as he took a look around at his surroundings.  
It was a small room with small windows high up. The walls were painted a drab grey with slightly paler grey along the moldings. It was a very drab, very bland room.  
"Yes, well my brother, while smarter than the average person, is…well stupid in some respects."  
This got Johns attention and the only thing that he could think of to warrant this was Sherlocks abnormal (for him anyway) behavior. "Wait, is this about him stalking that cashier?"  
John had the pleasure of watching Mycrofts eyes widen a fraction at his question.  
Yea not so stupid am I? John thought with glee but managed to keep his soldier like calm.  
"Yes, actually it is. You see when my brother…feels romantically towards someone he reacts…differently than other people."  
John thought for a moment before realizing what Mycroft was in fact talking about. "I'm going to hazard a guess that this is where we come to the fact where he believes they are pure evil."  
Again Mycroft was stunned by John. It seemed to be becoming more and more common that he was doing that. "Yes. He has a tendency to follow the person he is…enamored with and then twist information until the person is seen as the bad guy. For instance, there was one case where he was following this man and witnessed him going on a date. Instead of realizing that the man was only human he twisted the fact until he came out to be a nymphomaniac. Fortunately, he loses interest in them very quickly after seeing that they are in fact only human." Mycrofts face hardened at this point. "That is until this case it seems. In fact this is the longest he has kept this up."  
John gave a nod that frowned. "Wait, how long has this been going on? And how long does this usually last?"  
"it usually lasts no more than a week or two."  
"So you're telling me that Sherlock develops a crush, an infatuation with someone, stalks them for about a week or so then just stops when he either gets bored or in fact realizes that they are human…"  
Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but for some reason that is not happening here. I don't know why but this one has lasted a lot longer than the others. I was hoping that he may have told you why."  
It took almost a full minute before the synapses of John's brain fired in the correct order before he realized that Sherlock, had in fact, told him. Granted it was in his own Sherlockian way. "He did tell me that he thought that the cashier was pure evil because he was…nice."  
Mycroft frowned at this. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.  
"Pure evil because he is too nice?" for once his brother managed to confuse him greatly with his logic.  
"Yes. I guess the man is too nice to be, well nice. I guess he thinks that no one is that nice all the time. So he must be playing a role and waiting for doomsday or something like that."  
Mycroft gave a heavy sigh and pulled out his phone making John frown. "What are you doing?"  
"If Sherlock thinks that this cashier is 'too nice' and it has gone on this long I'm going to have to move the cashier away from my brother. Who knows what Sherlock will do to this poor man."  
John frowned yet again before lifting a hand to press down on the phone. "No I'll do something so that Sherlock can get it out of his system."  
"Why would you want that?"  
"Well think about it Mycroft. If this cashier suddenly disappears then Sherlock will get his proof that he is actually pure evil, has caught onto his game and run to ground. Then it would be his responsibility to chase him until he either is caught."  
Sherlock sat outside the cashiers building and watched the man as he prepared dinner for himself.  
Apparently he was a vegetarian.  
Which was suspicious.  
Sherlock spent half an hour by the garbage cans taking notes on the man and when he went to bed (Nine o'clock on the dot) he crept up the fire escape stairs to peer into the seating area.  
It was clean and well kept but not overly tidy as if he was OCD. He had a stack of books on various subjects (and in multiple languages) lining his book shelf. Sherlock saw The Idiot back on the bookshelf and The Art of War by Sun Tsu on the coffee table written in what looked like mandarin.  
Suddenly Sherlock ducked down just in time to avoid being spotted by a very large black dog as he prowled into the seating area.  
This was confusing, he did not realize that the man had a dog. He did not like not knowing something like that.  
Easing up he peered inside of the window to see that the dog had disappeared and slowly began his decent. It was time to go home before that mongrel spotted him.  
"That was not what I meant John. I meant why else would you want this?"  
"Because at the moment Sherlock his highly confused but he needs to know that it's alright to be infatuated with someone. But stalking is not okay. Plus I honestly think that Sherlock would fare better in getting to know him rather than his target just disappearing."  
"Alright Fine. But if anything happens to either of them…"  
"I know I know. If something happens to them then something will happen to me."


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I totally forgot to upload two of these chapters....so yea you get two! horay!

John had a plan. It may not have been a very good plan but it was a plan none the less.  
He waited until Sherlock gone out to stalk the guy and then waited another hour before walking out of the flat. But instead of walking over to Sherlock he waited until Sherlock got comfortable (behind the trash cans) and walked into the convenience store.  
Almost immediately his phone started to go off sounding like a very angry chipmunk in his pocket. But the chipmunk sound was ignored.  
Slowly he picked out several items (that were actually needed thank you very much) and walked over to the cashier.  
*Gasp!* why look would be working but the man that Sherlock is stalking! Lift hand to mouth in horror! Oh no whatever was he going to do?!  
Well walking out after putting all the stuff away would draw attention so he better just pay for his items so that way he won't draw attention to himself.  
So he got into the shortest line and *gasp!* he has the cashier that Sherlock is stalking. Well isn't that just peachy?! But alright he'll just go with it and now his phone was going off dramatically in his pocket.  
With a sigh he took it out to read through the texts.  
John stop whatever it is you are doing  
SH  
John don't ignore me  
SH  
John  
SH  
John  
SH  
John!  
SH  
JOHN!  
SH  
JOHN GET OUT OF HIS LINE YOU'LL BLOW IT!  
SH  
JOHN I'M GOING TO SET FIRE TO ALL YOUR JUMPERS WHEN I GET HOME!  
SH  
Stop worrying numpty  
JW  
OF COURSE I'M WORRYING NOW GET OUT OF HIS LINE  
SH  
No now just sit there and behave while I pick up a few things  
JW  
NO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!  
SH  
Ignoring the detective John placed his items on the counter. I mean since he is here why not check to see if the man is actually pure evil or not. Couldn't hurt could it?  
"Hello will that be all for today?" The cashier beamed at John who stared at him.  
The man had large green eyes that sparkled and straight white teeth. His name tag said 'Lochlan' and everything about this man just screamed attractive.  
"Hello, yes that will be all thank you" John managed to reply once his english sense of politeness kicked in. But he couldn't help but glance over to where Sherlock was hiding, seeing him crouched behind the garbage cans glaring daggers at him.  
"Oh you see him as well?" Lochlan asked making him jump.  
"See who?"  
"The tall man trying to hide behind short garbage cans." Luckily Lochlan looked as if he was laughing which was good.  
John gave a sigh, obviously the detectives powers of un-detection were fading quite a bit. "yes, his name is Sherlock and he's a bit…well he's a bit off. You see he really likes you but is too shy to say anything and came up with this whole scenario where you are basically pure evil."  
Lochlan stared before letting out a laugh (and damn it even his laugh was perfect) "oh please don't tell him you told me I can have so much fun with this!" he laughed  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
Outside Sherlock was in his usual hiding spot and glowered at his flat mate. Here he was doing all the dirty work while that little…hobbit reaped the benefits.  
He was going to pay. Especially because he saw the cashier laugh at whatever John had said.  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
That night Sherlock was following Lochlan home (as usual) when he suddenly took a look around before taking off down the street.  
"Now we're getting somewhere!" Sherlock thought as he pursued the man.  
He had to jog quickly to keep the minimum safe distance and still follow the man he was going so fast.  
Suddenly Lochlan broke into a full out run making the detective growl with irritance before following.  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
Left turn down an alley, right turn down the street another left turn after three street lights, a quick right down another alley, over a fence, down the street and another left turn.  
He managed to keep up with the long legged Scot when suddenly Lochlan stopped in front of a small street kiosk and purchased two ice cream cones.  
Then he turned and walked down an alley way.  
When Sherlock followed he didn't see the man at all then jumped at the laugh that came behind him.  
"Figured if you were going to follow me I may as well help you get some exercise." He smiled making Sherlock stare. "Why were you following me at all?" He asked then handed him one of the ice cream cones.  
"You don't do anything wrong. At all. You're nice and polite to EVERYONE and you always go straight home after work. You read The Idiot. There is NOTHING BAD YOU DO!" Sherlock growled and ran a hand through his curls.  
"True but that doesn't explain why you started following me in the first place."  
Sherlock froze before staring at Lochlan who was just eating his ice cream in a very calm manner. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you could only find all that out by stalking me. But why did you start in the first place?" Lochlan asked with a tip of his head.  
"Well…I…" Sherlock floundered for an excuse but only stood there mouth gaping like a fish and pointedly not looking at the little pink tongue eating the ice cream cone.  
"okay well you think about it and I'll see you later." Lochlan laughed and gave him a saucy wink before turning and opening the door to his apartment building.  
The cleaver Scot had lead the genius detective around in a circle, ending at his apartment building.  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
Sherlock must have stood on the street for 15 minutes trying to think of the reason he started following Lochlan before giving up and just going home.  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
He was still thinking on what the man had asked him when John came down stairs the next morning. "Oh hey Sherlock, how did your night go?"  
Sherlock glared at the blogger. "I'm guessing not okay then?"  
"I followed Lochlan around the city and it turned out that he was messing with me. But then he asked me a question that I couldn't answer."  
This got John's attention. "What was the question?"  
"Why I started stalking him in the first place."  
"Ah, well you better think on that."  
"Help me."  
"No."  
"Damn it John!"  
"Nope this is one of those things where you are just going to have to figure it out for yourself."  
"I want you to move out."  
"Tough. Now I'm going to go and get eggs and milk…again."  
"I'm changing the locks on the doors while you're gone."  
"Alright then just leave me a key."  
"Not kidding."  
"Whatever. Just think on that problem will you?"  
"I hate you."  
"Mmm Hmm, see you later."


	5. Confusion and Mustard Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright just some fluff...should actually start writing again...

Sherlock was a real prick to be around for the next week and a half. But on the bright side he was not laying around yelling about boredom.  
"Still can't figure it out can you?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Nope not until you admit it."  
"I HATE YOUR FACE!"  
"But do you know who's face you don't hate? Lochlans." John snickered then ducked as Sherlock threw a book at him.  
"Seriously Sherlock…did you ever think that the reason that you started this is because you are ATTRACTED to him?" John asked watching the metaphorical light bulb go off above Sherlock's head.  
"I'm going to take that as a 'no john…i didn't think of that you know you're really smart.'" John laughed then ducked as another book flew by his head. "But now that you have that all figured you will have to excuse me, I have a date tonight."  
"I thought you were married. Or is that over already?"  
John rolled his eyes at his friend. "I have a date with my wife Sherlock… just go talk to the guy don't just sit there and pout."  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
Sherlock stood beside the door to the convenience store and stared off into space. He didn't think at all couldn't think and it was beginning to annoy him.  
So he walked inside and grabbed a shopping basket and began wandering the store. He knew he needed Lysol and vinegar as well as bleach and ammonia for an experiment.  
The fact that Lochlan was working was just a coincidence and if you ever said otherwise he'd chin you.  
"Oh hi there! Tired of hiding?" Lochlan asked brightly as he smiled up at the detective.  
"Actually I needed some things for an experiment it was just coincidence that you happened to be working at the same time." Sherlock tried to sound above reproach but only came off as petulant.  
"And the fact that you have my hours memorized by now is just a coincidence as well?" The cashier smiled up at the detective who was by now trying to glare a hole in his head.  
"Yes it is actually, I don't really care to find out anymore about you…" Sherlock almost snarled as he tried to hand him his card.  
"Nope you swipe it yourself right there…no it's backwards…there you go. Now is that debit or credit?"  
"Credit."  
"Okay now just sign here and you can go back to making mustard gas." Lochlan said as he handed him his bag.  
"Mustard gas?"  
"Yes that's why you don't mix bleach and ammonia it creates a toxic cloud of vapors… it's really common knowledge."  
Sherlock's eyes brightened at this and without thinking he reached over the counter, grabbed the cashier and kissed him smartly on the lips. "That's how she did it! She tricked the victim into creating his own suicide!" he grinned then grabbed the bag and sprinted out of the store, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hey wasn't that your stalker?" Andy from the other line asked as he walked over to by some coins from the safe.  
"Yep."  
"And he kissed you?"  
"Yea."  
Andy looked out the door as if expecting the mysterious man to still be behind the garbage cans.  
"Why did he kiss you?"  
"Because I apparently cracked the case of the woman killing the man by tricking him into making mustard gas…"  
Andy stopped and turned towards the confused Lochlan. "I'm confused…"  
"We all are Andy…we all are…"  
(-(-(-(-(0_o)-)-)-)-)  
Sherlock was in the middle of talking to Lestrade when the fact that he kissed Lochlan hit him like a ton of bricks falling falling from a third story window.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes I'm here."  
"You just stopped talking."  
"Yes…I have something I need to see to you have everything you need to arrest her now if you will please excuse me…"  
"Sherlock wait your talking strangely I think-"  
Sherlock hung up the phone before flopping down onto the couch, pulling one arm over his eyes.  
"Oh crap tell me I didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again you know the drill! if you have any questions please write it in that little box at the bottom there and i'll answer you as quickly as possible! that also goes with any concerns, comments and general ramblings of a squirrelly nature...


	6. Inane Questions and Confusing Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples had to go back and upload all the chapters a second time because there was some confusion, some double chapters and basically some not-awesome issues :(   
> But I am very happy that it happened to this story and not 'Accidental Daddy' which would have REALLY sucked...  
> So this is the new chapter...enjoy!  
> Oh and Lochlans dog finally gets a name :)

Chapter Seven: Inane Questions and Confusing Answers  
(X(X(X(X(X(O_o)X)X)X)X)X)  
Lochlan laughed silently as he let himself into his apartment making Kidon lift himself up and give him an odd look. "Oh don't look at me like that puppy. If you've had the day I've had you would laugh as well." He smiled and reached down to give the large dog a pet. "You know what? I'm thinking pizza tonight..." He muttered as he reached blindly for the menus by the door then huffed out another laugh as Kidon walked over to bump his legs. (X(X(X(X(X(O_o)X)X)X)X)X)  
Sherlock stared blindly at the wall, his mind whirling as it tried to figure out a way to fix the fact that he kissed someone who was 'pure evil'. "Sherlock...what are you doing?" John asked as he walked in then frowned as the detective jumped. "Nothing...Go away..." John's eyes narrowed at that. While Sherlock might be a little caustic to deal with he was never down right rude. "What is going on Sherlock?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're a liar."  
"Yes and often."  
"Sherlock."  
"No."  
"Sherlock!"  
"Ikissedhim"  
"You kissed him?"  
"YES! I was asking about something and he gave me an answer I did not expect so I kissed him and ran out the door. I didn't even realize I had done it until a few minutes ago..."  
"So basically you are now freaking out about it."  
"...yes..." Sherlock looked like a scolded child at this point. His head hung beneath his shoulders which sagged in embarrassment.  
John tried not to laugh at the picture he made. "I'm to make an educated guess that you have not talked to him since."  
"Why would I? So he can express his disgust and displeasure over my actions? No thank you." He scoffed at the inane question then flopped onto the couch to bury his head in the pillow like a teenage girl. Not that John would ever tell him that.  
"Ever think that you might, just might be wrong in thinking that?"  
"No."  
"Sherlock."  
"No."  
"Just go talk to him."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you like him and he obviously likes you."  
This made the detective sit up and eye John suspiciously. "No he doesn't. Why would he? What makes you think that?" He asked invading John's personal space. "Sherlock...He knew that you were stalking...watching him and didn't call the cops. He confronted you in the street and didn't tell you to stop...He's not afraid of you, hasn't banned you from the store nor has he tried to hurt you. He obviously likes you. So go talk to him." John said making Sherlock sit down and think about what he said. "You're right. He hasn't followed any of the patterns set forth by the others...He's an oddity..." he muttered, springing up from his seat to grab a notebook and start flipping through his notes. "Well I'm glad we got that settled..." John muttered in confusion as he let himself out of the flat. Some things were just too confusing to ask about.


	7. The definition of loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to upload for this story but I've been having a lot of life issues lately so bear with me please!  
> Also this was typed on my tablet so if it looks weird I apologize

Lochlan was smiling as he walked down the street towards his work. Today was going to be a good day for a man (a gorgeous but shy man) had kissed him last night. So today was a good day.  
Suddenly a black car pulled up beside him and the back window rolled down to reveal a beautiful woman in the back. "Please get in the car"   
Lochlan stared at the woman before walking over to lean towards the open window. "Two things. One: I don't want to buy any cookies and two: my momma always told me never to get into a car with a stranger evening they offer me candy. Good day!" He grinned then moved to walk away.  
"Lochlan please get in the car if you don't want the candy we can always give you the stick." She replied making him pause.  
"Alright but I end up dead in a ditch somewhere I fully blame you"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He was driven to a warehouse where a man leaning against an umbrella waited. "Hello. You are probably wondering all the usual boring questions. 'who are you, where am I, why am I here' all those pesky questions."  
"Not really. You're obviously Sherlocks brother and I'm in a warehouse. This is probably the big brother talk. I can't decide if it's the 'stay away from him or ill hurt you' or the 'hurt him I hurt you're talk."   
Mycroft stared at the man before mentioning for the strange man to sit down. "You're obviously not stupid. But you are wrong. This is neither of those talks. You see my brother worries me. I'm sure you can see why. So I would very much like if it you were to keep me updated about how he is doing. I can even provide....compensation for you to do so."  
"Not just no but hell no." Lochlan spoke without a second thought.  
"You are already loyal to him?"  
"Loyalty has nothing to do with this. I honestly don't know anything about your brother besides the fact that he's shy, gorgeous and does not know much about mustard gas. There's honestly no loyalty at the moment. It's the fact that no decent human being would ask another to spy on their sibling. Not without an listeriosis motive. So no."  
Mycroft stared at the man for a good long while before responding."Alright then you are free to go." 

After Lochlan left Mycroft couldn't help but laugh. For his brother had not only found someone who was not a goldfish but also has a sense of human decency. This was going to be fun to witness.


	8. date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay short chapter here as I am still trying to get into the swing of updating again. Real life sucks and it's harder when there isn't a plot to follow.

Sherlock walked into the shop glancing around for any sign of Lochlan.   
"Well hello there." a voice said from behind him making him jump.   
Lochlan smiled as he watched the detective jump, he didn't mean to surprise the other man and grinned at his reaction.   
"Hello."  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Lochlan's eyes danced with mischief as Sherlock shuffled on his feet.   
"Do you eat supper?"  
"Yes I usually eat supper."  
"Ah..." Sherlock trailed off and fidgeted with a few items on the shelf.   
"Why sir is this your way of asking me on a date?" Lochlan smiled as he stocked a few items.   
"Possibly."  
"Well no. I mean you haven't even asked me properly yet." Lochlan smiled as Sherlock huffed out a breath.  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
"Well now that you've asked me proper..."  
Sherlock stared at the shorter man until he finished his thought.   
"Yes...But you tell that brother of yours I refuse to be kidnapped again...Not without free candy."

Sherlock's eyes darkened at the mention of Mycroft. "My brother kidnapped you."  
"Yes. His minion was VERY adamant about that."  
"I will speak with him about that...you said yes." Sherlock fixated on the one part that mattered most to him at the moment.   
"That I did yes... Oh and here." Lochlan handed Sherlock a small slip of paper with a bunch of numbers on it.   
"What is this for?"  
"It's my phone number you numpty. After all you can't have a date with only one party showing up now can you?" Lochlan grinned at Sherlock who blushed sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact if you see this word: tympanum at any time in the story please let me know. For some reason it's autocorrected from numpty and I still have no idea how you get tympanum from numpty...there is a chance that I will miss this and would be honored if you guys just shout out if you spot it. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter fic because my mind just ran with this idea... And before you ask yes my head is like that, I mean normal is just SOOOOOO boring haha! Questions, reviews, and comments are always welcome in any form words written in that little box at the bottom, smoke signals, morse code, I take them all and seal them away in little plastic containers to keep over the winter :)


End file.
